


They seem close

by WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bro they be siblings, Chopper and O-Toko are animals and are really friendly with eachother, Chopper is a puppy, I thought this idea was cute, M/M, My first posted work, O-Toko is a kitten, Zoro and Sanji are pet owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14/pseuds/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14
Summary: Zoro has a puppy named Chopper and Sanji has a kitten named O-Toko (or Toko) and they meet at a pet daycare then the puppy and kitten get along and don’t want to leave each other.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 39





	They seem close

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever to be posted. I am sorry about any mistakes, I am kinda bad at writing... I had this idea when I was just chilling and thought it would be cute. I love the idea of Chopper and O-Toko being the children of Sanji and Zoro, human or not.
> 
> I also confess I am not caught up with the anime so if people act OOC, I am soooooooo sorry.

Zoro had work, but he didn’t think that it would be a good idea to leave his new puppy in his apartment alone when he could tear things apart, destroy things, or pee on things. He wasn’t sure if it was potty trained and when he would get back. Also, he didn’t want the poor thing to get bored so he called Nami to see if she could care for the puppy.  
“Zoro, you should have called earlier in the week. I already have plans to hang at the cafe with my girlfriend to meet Luffy’s first boyfriend. I’m sorry…” Nami sighed, hesitating before she spoke again. “But I can send you directions to a pet daycare that would take care, train, even make sure your dog is social all for a nice, cheap price! It’s only like… 120$ per stay and they can stay for nearly 24 hours before you need to either pick them up or pay again for overnight, which is like….” she paused, “An added 40$. So, a good place for a puppy to learn how to be a good dog!”  
Zoro thought about it. Money wasn’t hard for him when he was the son of the famous swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, so money wasn’t the biggest concern. The biggest was if the puppy would want to go. Chopper, that’s what he named the brown puppy, was still nervous around his sisters, Kiuna and Perona and they were there with Zoro to pick the puppy up. Chopper was a shy puppy, he wasn’t really much of one to warm up to anyone on the spot, and being put in a building with new smells, sights, and animals may be too much for the little dog to take. But it was worth a shot. If it didn’t work, he would find a dog sitter.  
“Okay, Nami, where is it located?”  
~~~~  
When Zoro walked in, he was bombarded by the sounds of animals. Birds chirping and dogs barking very loud. Even some cats meowing and hissing. Chopper whined from where he stood next to Zoro. Zoro saw that the puppy was uneasy so he sought to leave. But then a woman stopped him.  
“Hello sir, and welcome to ‘Pets & Play’! Who is this?” She looked down at Chopper who whined and hid behind Zoro, the wrong way. He hid in front of Zoro’s legs, not behind. Zoro was planning on saying that he didn’t need anything and left but Chopper seemed to brave a little at the last second and sniffed the woman’s hand. The woman let out a light giggle and pet Chopper, even though the dog seemed to back down a little in fear. Zoro sighed and decided to leave Chopper. He would just see how it goes.  
~~~~  
Chopper watched Zoro’s car leave and he felt a worry pool in his stomach. It wasn’t a nice feeling as he jumped down from the window. He walked around, his ears down and nervous. What if others didn’t like him or would bully him? What if they forgot to feed him or let him get eaten by bigger dogs? What if-  
“You seem a little nervous,” a small, young voice meowed. Chopper whipped his head around to see a small black kitten with wide eyes and a small kimono on. Her muzzle was white and her eyes were brown. She was a cute kitten.  
“Huh?” Chopper asked, dumbly. He has never had anyone talk to him before, a small kitten to say the least. Wasn’t she scared?

“Aren’t you…” Chopper looked around, “scared?” The kitten looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I’m terrified! I’m just a small kitten and I can get squashed in a pile of dogs!” The black kitten’s fur stuck up, trying to make herself look bigger than she was, but her outfit was stopping that. Also, what was up with the getup.  
“Hey, what’s up with the getup?” Chopper asked. The kitten looked at what she was wearing and just gave him a smile.  
“Papa bought it for me and I feel really cute!” the kitten mewled. Chopper smiled, his tongue slipping out into a pant. This kitten was cute and fun to talk to.  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
“O-Toko, or Toko, you?”  
“Chopper,”  
“Hi Chopper, would you like to cuddle?”  
~~~~  
When Zoro pulled up, he was worried about how his dog was feeling, and a bit worried if the dog did something that would cost Zoro more and would not have this place as an option anymore. Soon, he manned up and exited his car. He walked into the building and caught the attention of the woman at the desk.  
“Oh! Uh… are you the owner of Chopper?” She asked. Zoro simply nodded but felt the heat go to his face. Oh God, Chopper did something…. The woman just led him to an area where two animals, and a blond, sat.  
“Please give me back O-Toko, we need to go home!” the blond asked Chopper. In reply, the kitten meows and cuddled deeper into Chopper’s fur while Chopper whimpered and dug his nose into her fur. The blond sighed in slight frustration when he looks up to see Zoro. The blond looked at him with a stunned look on his face, his cheeks flushing pink. “Is… is that your dog?” he asked quietly. Zoro nodded. The blond stood up from where he was sitting and bowed, giving an apology. “I am so sorry for what my cat is doing. She isn’t,” the blond looks in the animal's direction, “usually like this.”  
“No,” Zoro starts, putting his hands up. “I don’t see how this is your fault. You see, the shelter told me that Chopper was a clingy type of dog, really liking something that he doesn’t really want to let go. I understand and it’s not your fault.” The blond sighed, hearing the words come from the green-haired man made him feel less anxious.  
“So…” the blond quietly asked after a few seconds of silence, “what do we do now?”  
“Maybe we go to my place and split them up after Chopper gets back to his comfort zone?” Zoro suggested. The blond flushed pink but nodded. With him this close up, Zoro was able to see his face. His pale skin, his blue eyes… his curly eyebrows? He’ll ask about that later, right now, he needs to get Chopper home.  
As he was walking to his car and entered the vehicle did he realize what he had said to the blond. He felt the heat rise to his face as he groaned. The blond then put the dog and cat in the back seat while he hopped in next to him.  
“You don’t have..-”  
“A car? Yeah, I walked here. I only work about two blocks away…” Then silence. They drove in a sort of uncomfortable yet comfortable silence. When they drove into Zoro’s driveway, the blond looked at Zoro and smiled.  
“Sanji,” the blond said suddenly, taking Zoro by surprise.  
“Wha-”  
“My name Sanji, yours?” It took Zoro a second till he found his words again.  
“Uh, Zoro,” he said. Sanji smiled even wider.  
“Nice to meet you Zoro!” Zoro was planning to say something but Chopper interrupted him. They both turned to see both animals looking at them, ready to get out of the car. So Zoro let them out.  
~~~~  
As it turned out, Zoro and Sanji work well and not well together. They fought, but they matched each other's strength so they respected each other. But with that, they were always clashing. Zoro and Sanji were able to get their animals to part but only on the account, they could have pet-dates every week. After exchanging numbers, Zoro and Sanji became friends. They then started dating three months after their weekly meetups and changed it to nearly daily. They got married after four years of dating and it was all because their animals were close.


End file.
